


Robotic romance

by Ghostdud



Category: Killer Instinct
Genre: F/M, Killer instinct (game), Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27345388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostdud/pseuds/Ghostdud
Summary: Aria wants to study human anatomy and feels so she create a special Kilgore and fulgore for research purposes Based of the game killer instinct
Relationships: Fulgore/aria, Kilgore x aria





	Robotic romance

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my second story criticism is welcome no posting hate also I like to hear what you thought about my first story

Aria is the ceo of Ultratech and a ai created to make sure human life survives into the future so she has to find ways to make sure this future happens she does know about human Anatomy she figured out one way was enhance them and show them how to run the future when their ancestors are gone for a better world but she had no idea where to start not to mention it seemed interesting so she decided that as the ceo she would try it her self to see not to mention it would be interesting she never had the right technology to get it fight before but now she had the technology that make a orgasm not to mention she didn’t have the right type she needed to make new enhanced children jago and tj would probably try to fight back and defeat her saberwulf was too savage cinder was too hot kan ra was not able to have kids and glacius was reproduction was not well known and too alien and aria didn’t know if tusk was gonna try to kill her tusk was also most likely to fight back she was so stressed on how to tackle this but she had too


End file.
